Brotherly Care
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: First Hikaru/Kaoru oneshot. One twin brother is sick, what's the other twin brother to do? Oneshot has been Beta'ed.


Brotherly Care:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or its characters. Just this fan fiction which has been beta'ed by SierraVarsity.

The Hitachin twins were awaken by their twin maids.

"Good morning young masters." The girls called out unison with a smile and a quick bow.

"Ah, good morning." Kaoru yawned scratching the back of his head.

Hikaru didn't stire at the maid's morning routine and one of the twin maids hastily attempted to wake the elder Hitachii. Kaoru stared at Hikaru, his face etched with worry before he reached out a hand and pressed it against his elder brother's burning forehead.

"You have a fever."

"…I'm f-fine." Hikaru croaked, his eyelids drooping heavily with sleep.

"No you're not...you've got a fever. There's no way you're going to school today." Kaoru pointed out as he brushed Hikaru's bangs off his slightly pink  
>face.<p>

"But what about Haruhi?" Hikaru coughed and Kaoru forwned.

"Don't worry...I'll deal with it you just go back to sleep." Kaoru stated as he stroked Hikaru's cheek before kissing his forehead.

"Guess I have no other choice ne?" Hikaru yawned and Kaoru grinned.

"Nope!"

Kaoru sighed before he got off the bed and quickly got dressed for the while, he made sure that he kept a close eye on his sleeping brother and wished that he too could lay back down and sleep the day away but he couldn't. One of the Hitachiin Brothers had to at least ATTEMPT to show up for school but all the while Kaoru couldn't shake the thought that the Host Club would suck without his other half there with him.

~Ouran Academy~

The entire Host Club immediately found out about the elder twins' current problem. The twins' usual customers attempted to console Kaoru as best as they could but even all the undivided attention wasn't enough for the younger Hitachiin. Haruhi on the other hand, couldn't beleive all the fuss over such a  
>simple thing as a "fever".<p>

"He'll get better soon." Haruhi tried serving coffee to anyone who would take it.

At the Hitachiin residence all the servants tried their best to accommodate the older Hitachiin's needs but all Hikaru wanted was his younger brother and his friends. Of course, he couldn't have either of them and his laden expression didn't go unnoticed by everyone who came in to contact with Hikaru that day.

Kaoru slumped in his regular seat; his large topaz eyes glued to the empty seat on the other side of Haruhi which belonged to his brother. Releasing a sigh, his shoulders slumped forward and Haruhi shot him a quick look.

"You miss him don't you?"

"I guess...I mean I can't help but wonder how he got sick." He mumbled staring down at his long, pale fingers.

"It happens to all of us don't worry too much about it."

"I guess you're right...thanks Haruhi." He mumbled giving her a small smile.

"No problem." She smiled back before burying herself back into her text.

Once school was dismissed for the day; the entire Host Club had come to the decision to pay Hikaru a surprise visit. There wouldn't be any Host Club activities that evening and despite the upset female customers, they all seemed to understand the greater cause.

"Everyone ready to go?" Kyoya asked.

They all nodded their heads and Tamaki instantly became dramtic. Haruhi rolled her eyes as the king of the club made an ecstatic entrance.

"Tamaki-senpai sure is an idiot sometimes." She mumbled to herself as she stared at the ecstatic blond.

"My lord, can we just go please?" Kaoru insisted impatiently, shooting Tamakie an annoyed glance.

"Haha everyone will get to see Hikaru soon." The blond King exclaimed.

Kyoya wrote on his laptop a few last sentences before closing it. He stood up and smacked Tamaki on the back of the head before leaving followed closely by  
>the others.<p>

"Why did you do that?"

"You're acting like a fool."

"Is Tama-chan alright?" Honey giggled.

"Yes I am."

Off to the Hitachin residence they went and the boy was getting better. He'd slept pecefully most of the day and was still lost in his dream world when the  
>Host Club arrived. The gang hung around the twins' bedroom door, staring in at the lump that lay unmoving on the large bed.<p>

"He's sleeping."

"We can't bother him."

"Should we make him something?" Honey asked.

"That's a great idea Honey-senpai!" Tamaki's eyes widened and he stared at Haruhi, grining boyishly.

"You want me to cook?" She asked drily, her eyes the size of saucer.

"Just tell the cooks what to make." Tamaki answered glomping Haruhi.

She sighed and did it before Kyoya added more to her debt. Dragging herself away, the others stood there listening to Haruhi mumble to herself before she  
>was gone and in no time the sweet aroma of whatever Haruhi had prepared filled their nostrils.<p>

"I'm going to check on Haruhi." Tamaki excused himself out of the room.

The girl was coming up the stairs with the food and noticed the blond approaching her. She smiled showing him the food tray. He ran quickly up to her.

"Incredible."

"I cooked the food." She mentioned.

"You're such a good cook." He took the food tray from her; kissing her  
>cheeks.<p>

Hikaru rubbed his eyes and looked around surprised to see his friends and brother. "What's going on here?"

"We came to see you since we heard from Kao-chan you were sick." Honey patted the boy.

Mori smiled as he bowed to Hikaru since he was now awake. Kyoya fixed his glasses looking out the door waiting for Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Where are Milord and Haruhi?"

"We're right here." Haruhi answered as she settled the cups on the table.

"It smells good." Honey ran up to the food drooling already. Surprisingly there were sweets for everyone but we all know Honey might will eat it all.

They all ate the delicious food thanking Haruhi. Kaoru made sure his brotherwas in good hands. He fed his brother and did their 'brotherly love act' for entertainment.

"Thank you everyone." He bowed.

"It was Kaoru's idea for all of us to get together." Kyoya added.

"Eh?"

"He was worried about you all day." Haruhi looked at the mentioned boy. "He wanted to make sure you were alright. So he came up with an idea after classes to see you."

"It's true Hikaru i was concerned and so was everyone else."

Hikaru bowed to his younger brother instead and became a bit teary. Theothers smiled at the brotherly relationship they had. Throughout the rest of the afternoon turned night they all stayed for dinner. Also Haruhi was mauled by the twins' mother so she could try on different outfits. Of course Tamaki liked seeing his 'daughter' wearing different clothes. The brothers were glad to have each other and good friends around them.

The end.

How was it? If there are mistakes let me know.

Leave good reviews, ne?

Ja'ne...


End file.
